Ransom
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The Mercer brother's learn that Sweet is taking extreme measures in making sure he gets his money by using Jack as the bait.
1. Chapter 1

**Ransom**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Jack opened the door and froze when he realized he was now staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Get over here nice and quiet and we won't kill your brother's." the masked man ordered.

Jack noticed two other men standing close by with machine guns pointing at the house. They had obvious signs of being trigger happy.

"Get over here or they're dead." the masked man said.

Not wanting his brother's to get killed, Jack slowly started walking off the steps with the gun aimed at his head the whole time. A black van quietly rolled over and stopped in the middle of the street with the side door opening.

"Get to the van." The gunman ordered now standing behind Jack with the gun placed between Jack's shoulder blades.

The youngest Mercer brother felt his nerves start to work their way through his body and he felt his feet become as heavy as lead as he slowly inched toward the van where another masked man was waiting.

Suddenly, the sound of his brother's stopped and Jack quickly found himself in a headlock being whirled around to face his house in time to see Bobby run out with a shotgun in hand.

He was about to shout his brother's name when he felt the end of the pistol press roughly against his temple near his eye. He felt himself freeze from fear and he noticed Bobby do the same as Jerry and Angel appeared and also stand frozen in the doorway.

"Stay where you are or he dies!" the man holding Jack ordered as the other two aimed their guns at the three brothers.

"Let him go!" Bobby demanded raising his shotgun even though Jack knew he wouldn't fire it.

"Not a chance Mercer!" The man replied as they started to walk back toward the van. "Sweet wants to make sure he gets what's his. So we're taking the runt here as caladeral. Sweet wants fifty grand. Pay it and you see the runt again. Until then he's ours."

The man reached the van and climbed in while pulling Jack with him and the other two gunmen followed.

Not even waiting for the van door to close, the van took off with great speed down the road and away from the Mercer house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

Jack opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness around him. He quickly realized that it was a black bag over his head to prevent him from seeing anything.

He couldn't hear anything. No movements, no voices, nothing.

He tried to bring his hands up to remove the bag but quickly found his arms tightly bound behind him. It felt like rope and it was digging into his skin, slightly cutting off his circulation and numbing his limbs.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but found that he wasn't able to make a sound because something was stuffed into his mouth and it felt like duct tape was preventing him from opening his mouth.

_Click_

Jack heard the sound of a door open and the sound of footsteps walking down what sounded like wooden stairs. A rough hand grabbed the bag and yanked it off his head.

Blinking a few times, Jack got his vision back and saw that he was staring into the face of a black man around Bobby or Jerry's age.

"Glad to see that you finally woke up." he spoke softly. "Can you guess why you're here?"

Jack remaind still. It wasn't like he could answer anyway. The man grinned and stood, slowly walking behind Jack.

"You're here because your brother Jeremiah wanted to be a little goodie-two-shoes and rejected my offer."

Jack's eyes went wide at what he just heard and as he figured out who the man was.

He was in the presence of Victor Sweet. The man who had ruined his brother's business and had placed the hit on his mother.

"Don't worry kid." Sweet spoke as he now stood in front of Jack. "You won't be killed. If your brother's pay up that is. If they don't, you'll be seeing your mother real soon."

Jack glared at Sweet, feeling his anger rise inside.

"Don't give me that look. I know you don't have anything to do with what Jerry did but you're now the key to me getting my money. If Jerry wants you back, he better pay up. If he doesn't, you're mine to do with as I please. And I already have a few good ideas."

Jack held back a shudder as Sweet patted his cheek.

Sweet then turned, walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

The sure sound of the door locking echoed throughout the room.

_Oh man. If I don't think of something soon I'm as good as dead._ he thought to himself.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"They took him! They f***in' took him!" Bobby declared angrily.

"Bobby, calm down. Obviously they took Jack to get something from us and they're using him to make sure they get what they want."

"You mean what Sweet wants. Don't you Jerry? After all, you would know what he wants."

"Don't you even start Bobby. My business going down hill was my fault but you _know_ that I would _never_ endanger the lives of my brother's. Especially Jack. He's had a hard enough life and I don't want to see him suffer anymore. Especially for a mistake that I made. I'll try to get a hold of Evan and see if he can tell me anything other than Sweet wanting fifty grand."

"Alright then. We'll deal with your business problems later. For now let's focus on finding out where they took Jack and how to pay the ransom."

"We'll just take it out of mom's life insurance." Jerry stated. "I'll get the money ready and I'll call a few guys to see if they know where they're keeping Jack or how we can get him back."

"What Evan?" Angel asked. "Would he know?"

"I'll call him right now and ask." Jerry answered taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. He walked off to the side as he started talking.

"I should have been paying closer attention." Bobby declared quietly as he flopped down on the couch.

"Bobby, don't start man." Angel sighed. "We're all to blame for not noticing and for Jack deciding to answer the door. We were fighting and yelling right in front of him and we know he hates that because of the s**t that happened to him when he was a kid. He hates fighting, hates yelling and hates it when it's his brother's doing those things."

"Then we better make sure that we have the air cleared before we get him back. Jack doesn't need to come back with us still at each other's throats." Bobby stated. "Jerry! Anything yet?"

"Even knows what happened but he's as much in the dark as we are." Jerry answered walking over. "Looks like Sweet is keeping this top secret."

"He's got a Mercer." Bobby stated standing. "Jack's the only one of us that didn't make any big time enemies but if any of _our_ enemies find out Sweet has him they'll do what they can to get back at us."

"Hate to say it but a Mercer could be worth more than anything out on the street." Angel added. "Especially is someone wants to get back at us."

"And they have the perfect way to do it. The baby of the Mercer brother's." Jerry said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack heard the door opened and heard the sound of more than two people walking down the stairs. He couldn't tell how many people because Sweet had returned after his first visit and had placed a black blindfold over his eyes after telling him how much his ransom was.

Why? Jack wasn't sure.

He remained as still as possible, pretending to be out cold, as he heard the people crowd around.

"I'll be d**ned." a slightly slurred voice muttered. "It's the Mercer runt."

"I heard Sweet is callin' the old dealers that his brother's messed with. Heard he's being offered stuff for the kid."

_Oh great._ Jack thought. _The last thing I need is my brother's enemies trying to get a hold of me._

"Either way, they get him after us." a third voice said that made Jack feel nervous.

"Then let's rough him up already. Sweet wants pictures and he wants them in half an hour to see which one to send to the other Mercer's."

"Alright then. Wake him up."

Jack felt a sudden connection of a fist on his cheek. He groaned in pain as the blindfold was removed from his eyes. After a few blinks he got his vision back and saw that the men around him had obviously been drinking for a while and two of them were holding beer bottles.

"Alright kid. Hope you like camera's." One of them said taking a photo of him and Jack felt the beginning of a live nightmare about to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack wasn't sure if the bright flashes he faintly noticed were from the hits to the head he'd recieved or from the camera his drunk assulters were using to take pictures of him.

Even though his head was spinning and his thoughts weren't all there, Jack knew that his bothers were going to be p***ed beyond anything in the world if they saw the pictures.

He felt blood roll from his head and down his face but couldn't bring his hand up to wipe it away since his hands were still bound behind him. His breathing was slow and shallow since he felt a stabbing pain in his side that was probably a broken rib.

He faintly remembered feeling pain like this before. From the hands of his foster parent's when he was a child. He never thought that he'd feel it again now that he was older.

"That's enough." he heard a voice that sounded so far away but was most likely just inches from him. "We've got plenty."

"What should we do with him?" another voice asked. "He'll freeze on the floor like that."

"Fine. Pull that mattress over here and we'll get a heater plugged in. Let's go show Sweet what we got."

Jack stayed still, trying not to move since his side was hurting too much. But he heard what was most likely the mattress being dragged across the floor toward him and then rough hands picked him up none too gently to practically drop him on the spring mattress.

Surprisingly, the mattress was rather comfortable so once he heard the men were gone he tried to move into a comfortable position that would help to lessen the pain. He managed to find a good enough position that took weight off his side and made it a little easier to tolerate.

As he laid there with his blood as his only warmth and slowly drifting into unconsciousness, Jack couldn't help but wonder if his brother's were worried about him.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Angel was sure that a grove was being left in the floor the more Bobby continued to pace through the living room. The hours had gone by painfully slow and each second that went by meant that they were still clueless about what was happening to their baby brother.

Angel knew that Bobby was thinking the worst was possibly happening. His appearance said it all.

Jerry had been trying to contact anyone he knew who might have more information about the situation but so far his old friend Evan had been the one who knew the most. Evan had promised to let Jerry know anything if he heard something.

Angel was doing his best to keep himself calm but not knowing what was happening to his only little brother was tearing him apart inside and every time he closed his eyes he would picture the worst that might be happening right now.

One look at Bobby though and Angel could tell that he could see the same thing, eyes closed or open.

He wanted to ask Bobby to sit down for a while but knew that if he said that he was most likely to get his neck snapped. When Bobby was worried, especially if it had to do with his family, he was more dangerous than ever before.

Angel knew that Jack was the one that would be kept safe by the holy being their mother had taught them about. He really hoped that Jack was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bobby quietly walked into Jack's room later that night. The house was so...quiet, so empty without Jack's music filling every room.

Every night Jack would play on his guitar and every night Bobby would threaten to kill him or break the guitar if he didn't shut up soon.

The night felt wrong without that interaction taking place.

Jack's room was the typical young adult style.

Anything around to symbolize his individuality, posters of rock bands, a small pile of dirty clothing on the closet floor, his prized guitar on the stand in front of the window and the unmade bed where an all too familiar black leather jacket laid.

Bobby picked up the jacket and held it in his hands for a few moments. He remembered the day Jack had gotten it. He'd bought it at the mall and worn it home.

Naturally Bobby had right away made a comment about Jack trying to look like a masculine fairy. He'd been surprised when Jack had ignored the comment and got compliments from their mother about how grown he looked in the jacket.

Walking over to the closet, Bobby placed the jacket on a hanger and placed it on the rack. One thing that always drove their mother crazy was when clothes were left somewhere where they could rinkle easily.

Jack was the one she usually scolded most when it came to rinkled clothing since Jack always claimed that rockstars never worried about the cleanliness of their clothes as long as they had something to wear.

Evelyn devated the topic and quickly and easily won although it still took Jack time to remember to put away his clothes properly.

_Mom, if you were here you'd be slapping me silly for letting Jack get kidnapped._ Bobby thought to himself as he noticed a family picture on Jack's nightstand. It was taken at the last Thanksgiving dinner they'd had as a whole family which was about two years ago.

Jack had helped Evelyn cook the large dinner and it was by far the best dinner they'd had.

Bobby was still having a little trouble accepting the fact that their mother was gone. He would never be able to accept it if anything happened to Jack.

_Jackie, I'm gonna find ya and bring you back home where you belong. Then I'm gonna lock you inside this room for the rest of your life so nothing like this can ever happen again._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Despite a heater only a few inches away, Jack felt the chill of the basement seep into his skin.

Several hours after falling asleep, Jack woke up to find that he had been moved into a closet that was still in the basement. His only way out was a wooden door that was securily locked from the outside.

So a chance at escaping was impossible.

He was nearly in total darkness and could only see with the redish orange light coming from the heater. His whole body was sore and his limbs felt to be locked in place from the soreness. Whatever warmth he felt was welcomed but it didn't last long or would stay in once place long enough.

All that was on his mind right now was if he was ever going to make it out of this and see his brother's again. He was scared to death of the thought of never seeing Bobby, Jerry and Angel again.

He was already crushed inside that his mother was forever gone. He knew he would break completely if something happened and he wouldn't see them again.

Bobby was the one Jack looked up to most, Jerry was always there for him for support and Angel was always there to make him smile and laugh. His big brother's were the light in his life, his reasons to stay sane and try to be happy.

He had to get out of this, had to get back to his family and get back to the life he was use to as a Mercer.

_Bobby, please come soon._ Jack pleaded mentally as a deep sleep fell onto him.


	5. Chapter 5

Story is up for adoption.

If you are interested, please send your name and a short summary of how you would finish this story.


End file.
